La femme du Mangemort
by Artemis XIII
Summary: OS. "Bella, Lucius a un tatouage sur le bras, il rentre tard, il ne veut pas m'expliquer pourquoi... Tu crois qu'il a une maîtresse?" Où Narcissa découvre le secret de son mari. Oups. PDV Bellatrix.


Un petit OS écrit pendant mes partiels à la place de réviser...

**Disclaimer**: Rien ici n'est à moi! Aucun des personnages: ni Bella, ni Cissy, ni Andromeda, ni Lucius, et surtout pas Voldemort, bref, personne. Rien, même pas la musique qui m'a servi à écrire cet OS et qui est celle de Mozart.

**Musique** recommandée: air d'Aspasia dans le _Mitridate _de Mozart. Prenez trois minutes et assurez-vous que personne n'est là pour vous voir pleurer. (Bon, si vous détestez l'opéra, évidemment, c'est pas la peine...)

**Note:** C'est Bellatrix qui parle! Avec tout ce que ça implique...

* * *

_Nel sen mi palpita dolente il core;  
mi chiama al piangere il mio dolore;  
non so resistere, non so restar.  
Ma se di lagrime umido ho il ciglio,  
è solo, credimi, il tuo periglio  
la cagion barbara del mio penar._

_Mitridate, re di Ponte_ - Mozart

* * *

Finalement, nous n'avons que très peu vécu ensemble.

La dernière fois que nous avons été toutes les trois réunies, j'avais seize ans tout juste, la chienne presque dix-sept (nous n'avons que dix mois d'écart). C'était quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne se tire.

La petite Cissy avait quatorze ans et elle était déjà déterminée à avoir son Malefoy. Toujours chanceuse, la petite Cissy : se fait inviter au dernier chez les Rosier, y voit son blondinet tout l'été, en ressort encore plus ébahie par ses merveilleuses qualités, et m'annonce en septembre qu'ils se marieront dès qu'elle aura dix-sept ans.

Elle n'a même pas passé ses ASPIC, la petite Cissy. Pour ce que ça lui aurait été utile… Trois battements de cil, deux regards en coin, un sourire et il lui mangeait dans la main.

L'amour, elle y a cru la petite cruche… Tombée de haut la mignonne. Et Lucius par-ci et Lucius par-là… Envolé le Lucius, disparu dès que le Maître l'appelle !

Ah, elle n'a pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Au début, elle a cru qu'il avait une maîtresse. Et de venir chouiner dans mes bras.

« Bella, il n'est jamais là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

« Bella, il a un tatouage sur le bras et il refuse de me dire pourquoi… »

« Bella, il s'énerve quand je lui demande s'il m'aime… C'est parce que je suis trop jeune c'est ça ? Je savais bien qu'il était trop bien pour moi, maintenant il ne m'aime plus, j'en suis sûre ! Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

* * *

Quand on pense qu'il ne me parlait que d'elle, le Lucius !

« Bellatrix, tu crois qu'elle a compris ? »

Ah, ils se valaient bien tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient m'emm… avec leur bouche en cœur et leurs yeux grands ouverts.

Elle: Bella, tu crois qu'il m'aime ?

Lui: Bellatrix, si tu t'avises de lui dire!...

Ça, ça a été sa plus belle connerie au Lucius. Je ne sers que le Maître et je ne reçois pas de menaces. Après ça, quand Narcissa est revenue se plaindre…

« Bella, quand il est rentré hier soir, il ne marchait même plus droit ! Il ne me respecte plus, j'en suis sûre ! Et en plus il s'était battu, je l'ai vu, il avait un œil au beurre noir, il n'a même pas voulu que je le soigne ! Et ce soir encore, il n'est toujours pas rentré, il est onze heures !»

Tu parles qu'il ne marchait plus droit… Il avait foiré sa mission en beauté et s'était fait griller par deux ados même pas sortis de Poudlard. Les deux gamins avaient _défié le Maître !_

Potter et Evans, deux noms à retenir. Ils avaient fait la une de la presse pendant des semaines, ces fumiers !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait puni comme il se doit. Le Maître est juste, il ne lève presque jamais la baguette sur ses serviteurs, mais Lucius l'avait bien mérité son Doloris.

Dix minutes de ça et il chialait comme un gosse… On comprend pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable de vaincre les deux de la veille.

« Bella, tu crois qu'il m'aime encore ? Je ne le comprends plus… »

J'ai ri. Franchement, ça crevait les yeux. Et la pauvre petite qui débarque au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle avait peur de _ça_! Lis les journaux, ma belle, vois du monde...

« Bella ! ça te fait rire ? »

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, maintenant. Pauvre choute.

« Tu veux savoir, petite Cissy ? Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ? Tu pourrais ne pas aimer, petite Cissy… »

« Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Il te l'a dit ? Bella, dis-moi ! »

« Je prends ça pour un oui, ma mignonne. »

* * *

Je l'ai attrapée par le poignet – mais Bella, il est tard ! – et j'ai transplané au manoir du Seigneur.

Je savais que Lucius n'y était pas encore ; il devait venir faire son rapport une demi-heure plus tard.

La jolie Cissy n'a pas eu peur tout de suite, même pas froid, elle était toute rose et toute anxieuse de voir son Lucius très blond.

Il faisait nuit noire mais Madame Je-ne-mets-pas-les-pieds-dans-la-boue-je-vais-abîmer-ma-coiffure n'a rien dit quand on a atterri dans un champ paumé où il faisait noir comme dans un four.

« Suis-moi ! »

Elle a commencé par avoir froid ; elle serrait contre elle les pans de sa cape. Pauvre Cissy en sucre ! Elle se taisait.

Elle a beau être une poupée de porcelaine, elle voulait son Lucius et elle était déterminée à le récupérer. Elle avait beau être au milieu de la nuit, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et où on n'y voyait pas à deux pas, elle marchait bravement sans savoir où elle allait.

Quand je lui ai dit ça, elle a sifflé :

« Ça suffit, Bella ! Où est-il ? »

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je te l'amène sur un plateau d'argent, ton mari. »

Elle a perdu de sa superbe quand on a passé la porte et qu'elle a vu le gorille à l'entrée du manoir. Crabbe ou Goyle, peu importe, c'était forcément un des deux dégénérés, ils ne savent faire que ça, impressionner les visiteurs.

Elle s'est redressée et elle a regardé à travers eux comme elle sait si bien le faire, mais je savais parfaitement ce qui résonnait dans sa jolie petite tête : il se mêle à _ça_, mon Lulu d'amour ? Il a _ça_ pour amis ?

Elle a encore plus déchanté, la fière Narcissa, quand elle a croisé Macnair, le _bourreau_. L'homme que tout le monde connaît et que tout le monde méprise.

Elle l'a tout de suite reconnu à sa cagoule **(1)** elle a frissonné quand il m'a saluée. Il n'a même pas fait attention à elle.

Elle a commencé à avoir peur quand elle est arrivée dans la grande salle du manoir. Vide. Sombre. Un trône au fond de la pièce. Aucune lumière que celle de la lune.

Je lui ai dit de se mettre dans le renfoncement à côté de la fenêtre.

Ils sont arrivés un par un, vêtus de noir, masqués, nerveux. Pas un bruit.

Je suis sortie de l'ombre. Me suis allumé une clope, pendant qu'on y était. J'avais tout mon temps, Lucius n'arriverait pas avant un bon quart d'heure, et puis le Maître trouvait très amusant de me voir fumer.

* * *

Rogue est arrivé par la porte de derrière, comme nous. Un des rares que je supportais. Celui-là, au moins, était utile au Maître. Mais il ne me trompait pas une seconde, ce petit planqué avec ses potions et ses airs doucereux.

Il m'a saluée d'un signe de tête... et s'est arrêté brusquement en voyant ma Narcissa toute fière et toute froide, appuyée contre le mur, invisible des autres au bout de la pièce et jouant avec sa baguette en croyant me cacher son angoisse.

« Narcissa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pas de réponse. Petite Cissy a été choquée en voyant son meilleur ami, celui pour lequel elle n'avait aucun secret, mais elle s'était tout de suite reprise et elle a gardé le silence.

Eh oui, ma chérie, pas seulement ton mari. Tout le monde a des secrets sauf toi, naïve que tu es.

- Bellatrix, mais tu es folle ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Ma sœur avait envie de venir, j'ai bien le droit de l'amener, non ? Une nouvelle recrue, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Quand il a entendu ça, il est devenu encore plus vert que d'habitude. Encore un qui voulait la protéger, l'imbécile. Ma soeur reste ma soeur et une Black, amoureuse ou non.

Il a lui a dit de rentrer chez elle mais la petite, avec plus de venin que je n'aurais cru venant d'une jolie poupée amoureuse, a refusé. Il a voulu protester mais elle ne l'a pas écouté (et moi non plus).

Puis le Maître a transplané.

J'ai été à ses pieds avant tous les autres et Il a étiré les lèvres en me voyant. Il a levé son regard vers les autres et a dit :

- Hier, nous avons subi une défaite et pour cela l'un d'entre vous a été puni. Mais ce soir, il a eu l'occasion de se racheter et nous saurons s'il mérite d'être encore des nôtres.

Il a baissé les yeux vers moi et m'a parlé.

- Il est temps pour l'absent de nous rejoindre, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oui, Maître.

Et c'est ma Marque qu'Il a utilisée pour l'appeler.

- Merci, a-t-Il dit.

J'ai regardé Rodolphus quand je me suis mise à côté de lui dans le Cercle – à Sa droite – et il m'a rendu mon regard avec fierté. Il m'a serré la main sous ma cape.

- Quelles nouvelles nous rapportes-tu ?

- Maître, je suis prêt à vous amener un nouveau serviteur, a dit Lucius.

Rookwood ! Il avait eu Rookwood du département des Mystères ! Avec une Langue-de-Plomb dans notre camp, la victoire était pour bientôt !

- C'est bien. Regagne ta place.

Lucius a incliné la tête, conscient d'avoir eu plus que ce qu'il méritait.

- Ce soir, un allié crucial a été acquis à notre cause. Ce soir est un soir de victoire !

» Bientôt, tous les obstacles disparaîtront de notre chemin. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrira et je vous promets un Empire de mille ans ! L'éternité est sur notre route.

» Nous serons libérés de la racaille qui empoisonne notre pays et seul le sang le plus pur aura droit de cité.

» Vous, mes fidèles compagnons, vous qui m'avez servi avec loyauté, vous serez là avec moi quand je gouvernerai comme le firent mes ancêtres…

Ses compagnons ! Il nous appelait ses compagnons ! Il a parlé ainsi et nous a renvoyés le cœur gonflé de joie et de ferveur.

Quand il a disparu, nous sommes restés un moment sans parler puis nous nous sommes lentement dirigés vers la porte en louant notre Maître. Moi, je me taisais, la main dans celle de Rodolphus, tout aussi silencieux.

« …Tous, avait-il conclu, craindront et respecteront le nom de Lord Voldemort. »

J'ai mis quelques instants, encore pleine des mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à me rendre compte que plus personne n'avançait ni ne parlait et il a fallu que Rodolphus me prenne par la taille pour que je m'arrête.

Cissy-jolie était sortie du recoin où elle s'était dissimulée pendant la réunion et elle fixait son Lucius chéri, lequel avait la tête recouverte d'un masque, la Marque en évidence sur son bras.

Plus tard, le Maître n'a pas été amusé lorsque je lui ai raconté. Amener des étrangers était un trop grand risque, a-t-il dit. Pas d'exceptions. Même pour la famille. Même pour moi. Il est sévère mais juste.

Mais la tête de ma petite soeur valait définitivement le coup. Oh, la petite avait l'air d'une grande, ce soir-là, prête à souffrir! Ça fait mal, alors, ma jolie ? ça fait plus ou ça fait moins mal que s'il avait une maîtresse ?

Fini, ma belle, fini les visites en cachette à la chienne. Tu avais deux sœurs mais c'est fini. Elle n'est déjà plus sur l'arbre généalogique, maintenant ce n'est même plus le secret que tu gardais précieusement dans ta petite tête de poupée en porcelaine.

Maintenant, mignonne, même le mari que tu t'es choisie sert les Ténèbres. Lui aussi, après ta sœur – la vraie – a répondu à l'appel de son sang.

Ils sont restés plantés là tous les deux sans parler. Un à un, tous les autres sont partis. Lucius a enlevé son masque. Il était tout blanc et regardait fixement sa femme.

Rogue a fait un pas vers eux, puis il s'est détourné et est parti comme les autres.

Rodolphus a serré ma taille pour qu'on s'en aille et j'ai avancé. J'ai ri et j'ai effleuré en passant la joue de ma petite sœur qui gardait les yeux fixés sur son mari.

Allez, Cissy, ma belle, bienvenue dans le monde réel ! Il faut nous suivre ou nous renier.

* * *

**(1) **Un bourreau ne devrait jamais mettre de cagoule en dehors de ses heures de boulot, ça ne dissimule pas son identité. Au contraire...

* * *

**PS:** Certes, la dernière phrase est kitsch. En même temps, on parle de Bellatrix Black, là, qui a passé quatorze ans à Azkaban pour son maître, et avec le sourire. Sérieux, vous la voyez sortir un mot léger pour détendre l'atmosphère?

_Ceci dit_...

1) vous n'avez pas aimé. **Laissez une critique**!

2) vous avez aimé. Alors:

... a) vous avez pleuré de joie en écoutant _Nel sen mi palpita_ (je recommande la version de Natalie Dessay, qui se trouve sur youtube en deux temps trois clics), vous êtes converti(e) à Mozart et vous trouvez que jamais rien ne pourra égaler son génie,. Grâce à moi, vous avez eu la révélation de votre vie. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. C'était mon but et je voudrais (non, je veux!) savoir si je l'ai atteint. **Laissez un petit mot**!

... b) vous avez bu cet OS et la musique qui va avec comme Bella les discours de son maître. **Laissez une louange**!

... c) vous voudriez savoir ce que Narcissa en a pensé, des occupations nocturnes de son mari? C'est une histoire... enfin, un autre OS, qui se passe vingt ans plus tard et qui s'appelle _**Neige.**_ Quant à ce que pense Rodolphus de l'adoration de sa femme pour un psychopathe, ça se passe cinq ans plus tôt et ça se nomme **Valses** Passez voir mon profil... hep hep hep, ne filez pas comme ça! **Laissez un commentaire!**

... d) vous êtes extrêmement frustré (comme moi) de tout ce qui n'est pas dit, ni dans les bouquins, ni dans cet OS. Vous voudriez savoir ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que les trois Black se sont vues, si elles ont dansé nues sur le mont Chauve et si Andromeda a eu raison de partir? Ben moi, je sais. Mais j'hésite à écrire et à poster cet OS. **Laissez une demande! **

... e) vous voulez une suite. Je poste rarement, et puis j'ai pas mal d'autres projets en cours, et vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre, et cette suite, vous la voulez. Vous êtes désespéré(e) **Laissez une supplique!**

... f) vous trouvez que j'ai vraiment la grosse tête à penser que mon OS vaut cette musique magnifique/ que vous allez vraiment aller voir mon profil/ que je peux me faire de la pub comme ça/ que réclamer des com' aussi honteusement est acceptable/ ... Et vous voudriez que je me la ferme. Maintenant. **Laissez une menace!**

3) vous avez le même humour tordu que Bella et vous trouvez que c'est ben marrant, ces gamins qui se prennent pour des héros de tragédie. Bref, vous êtes un psychopathe qui aime le culte de la personnalité et faire souffrir les chatons aveugles. Je n'accepte pas, mais je comprends. Rachetez-vous. Expiez. **Laissez une appréciation!**

Le saviez-vous? En anglais, il existe un mot pour dire tout cela à la fois. Oui, la langue turque dit beaucoup en peu de paroles. Alors... qui que vous soyez, **laissez une review!**


End file.
